Changes of the Soul
by luvingreen
Summary: Kagome's sudden surge of power causes thier world to turn upside down. Will Kagome end up as ill fated as her predecessor? Naraku seems to think so. And What's Fluffy doing there?
1. The Unknown Pain

Disclaimer: I absolutely positively do not own inuyasha, though... that ..would be.....be..b.. (tears in eyes) be...sniff...a...sob...wonderful...lovely...amazing...dream...(Kagome coughs loudly) uh never mind!

Chapter 1: 

"Hmmmm? What's that noise ?"

The young woman thought drowsily as she heavily lifted her half-lidded stormy blue eyes. She slowly rose out of bed to investigate, showing her petite slim figure and reveling her to be a woman about to turn eighteen. Long ebony colored hair currently flowed around the middle of her back presently unbrushed and unattended to.

She dragged her feet slowly across the warm shaggy carpet while casting a groggy glance at the clock informing her that it was 10:15 in the morning.

"But how can that be.... it doesn't seem that....that... sunny..." She wondered curiously aloud to herself as she attempted peer though the fluttering purple curtains. Unfortunately she wasn't fully awake and she tripped overly herself as she slowly made her way.

"Oh for the love of Kami..." She grumbled in frustration pulling her dead weight to the curtains.

As she slowly pulled back the half-opened curtains by her bed she stifled a yawn and looked to notice the reason for the lack of daylight and the current steady noise. It was just the result of a summer morning thunderstorm.

She sighed loudly to herself as she watched the tiny droplets roll down her widow pane as if they were doing a dance just for her.

"Well at least it wasn't Inuyasha" She smirked thankfully. Yet in the back of her mind she felt a pang of disappointed.

"Inu....yasha...." Was her soft reply to her thoughts as she closed her eyes and leaned lightly on her wall.

It was the middle of her summer vacation and her last year of highschool just ended and in a month she would start college at a nearby campus. It seemed like a chapter was starting to close in her life and yet another one was just beginning. Not only that but the Shiko No Tama, in which her and her four other companions had been searching for the past three years, was almost completely retrieved.

She found herself wistfully sighing once more, dreamily opening her soft blue tinted eyes to her colorful but plain room. She hadn't really noticed how much pink it was heavily freckled in until now. She wrinkled her nose in slight disgust.

"I'm such a girly girl!" She thought giggling to herself. "No wonder Inuyasha thinks I'm such a weakling all ....the... time...sigh....Inu...yasha....". She half sighed half-yawned. Why was she so tired anyways, it was almost lunchtime!

"Inuyasha would be complaining about having to stop for lunch and......". She stopped her sneerful ranting short as she wondered why her thoughts receded back to him...again.

She noticed grudgingly that she was daydreaming about him all the time lately. He always filled her thoughts day end and day out now. She would be anywhere in the present and suddenly her mind would take her racing far away 500 years in the past, right by his side. She would close her eyes and feel like she was right there with him. Him and his tall built figure hidden by his bright red firerat kimono. Him and his entrancing amber eyes that always seemed to show his every emotion even though he tried to hide it with his tough attitude. His long flowing silver hair and fell all the way down his masculine back, that she had happily clung to time and time again, while he carried her piggyback style off to unknown missions.

Oh, and how she loved the soft, fuzzy, white doggy ears that adorned the top of his head matching his magnificent silvery hair. She often times found herself touching them or rubbing them. Even though Inuyasha grumbled and always tired to pull away sometimes she could sense that he liked it as well. She always giggled as the twitched and swerved whenever he was angry or embarrassed.

"What a cutie....". She giggled, picturing his adorable appendages, but stopping suddenly as a scowl slowly started to deepen on her face. She suddenly remembered the reason she was away from her little "cutie".

Lately it seemed like all they did was fight or snap at each other, as much as she tried to avoid it. She had planned to spend most of her summer vacation with Inuyasha and the gang continuing their fateful quest. But the recent events over the jewel had everyone tense, especially Inuyasha, which caused another heated argument between her and her short tempered Hanyou.

Which only lead to hoarse voices and serious headaches and her stomping right back to her own time after only two days of traveling. Now only being a half a day at home, and she felt empty, alone and wanted to go back and check on things.

They all knew their quest was coming to and end and the last battles with Naraku were growing ever present in their minds as they become increasing threatening. Others factors were coming into play as well as they started to think about what would happen once the jewel was completed.

What would they do once the quest was finished and the jewel completed?

Which in this case Kagome was getting exceptionally anxious about that certain factor. What would she do once the jewel was completed? This was what seemed to had caused the argument that had sent her in such a blinding rage that resulted in her flying through the old Bone Eaters well once again to her own time. She could recall it as plain a day.

FLASHBACK

"Here you go Shippo". She smiled kindly as she handed the steaming noodles to a hungry bouncing ball of red fur.

"Ohhhh, yummmmy!!! Thank you Kagomeeeee!!". Was her enthusiastic reply as he went grabbing for the small steaming bowl of noodles and scampered to his side of the camp fire.

The young miko stared after her adopted kitsune son fondly. He had grown up so much throughout their journeys, but yet still was the small, red fussball that slept on top of her sleeping bag, or practically toppled her over overjoyed every time she came back from her time.

She watched him adoringly as her eyes wondered and eventually ascended upon a very focused looking Inuyasha staring off into the dark damp woods from where they made a warm camp for the night. Scouting and sniffing any nearby dangers so they would be safe.

"He looks so strong and poised like that...yet he should be careful and not think too hard or he might pass out from actually _using_ brain cells!". She thought sarcastically as she inwardly rolled her eyes. A familiar soft voice cut into her thoughts, at that moment however, snapping her out of her trance.

"Umm...Kagome may I have some of those noodles.... please? Kagome?.... Hellllo?". The young violet eyed demon exterminator cautiously approached, unnerved by her friend's clouded silence.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry! Sure, of course you may... here!" Kagome cried as she flashed a huge smile which blended perfectly in with the pink that had started to creep on her cheeks from being caught staring at her favorite "dog-boy".

"Here's one to hand to Miroku as well, but be careful its hot!" She also added warning them.

"Thanks Kagome-sama!!" Miroku cried flashing his boyish grin from his place around the simmering fire. "You are so kind to cook us a hot meal that is so filling, and to care for our well-being and...."

**SMACK**

"Stop sucking up you hentai!" Sango growled her eyebrow twitching slightly as she closed her eyes in frustration at the monk's babbling.

"Owwww, but Sango dear I was just giving a well deserved compliment to our own Kagome-sama." He smiled innocently before putting his hand on her shoulder before starting again. "But if it's attention you want then......by all means ...."He cut off slowly as he started to creep his lecherous hand down her back trying not to be noticed, "let me asist...."

**SLAP**

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT PERVERT!" She snarled to the now unconscious Miroku. Then turning slowly turning to Kagome again with a look of utter irritation.

Kagome just laughed at the two's usual routine. It was always funny in any situation. She knew how much they cared for each other. She knew that deep down those two were in love. Very very deep down.

Sango was a tall, slim woman of 19. They met her after her entire family was destroyed from Naraku. She remembered how Sango became apart of their little band, and how they slowly became like sisters that could tell each other any thing. She had brilliant violet eyes, and long, straight, black hair that fell gracefully down her back. She was a powerful demon exterminator and carried her a huge boomerang-type weapon on back that was a big as a small horse and most likely just as heavy. Which showed how much strength and power she carried.

Miroku was a whole other story. Still one of her best friends, she met him after he tried to take the jewel shards from her and Inuyasha. He was about as tall as Inuyasha and looked like a normal good-natured man. Normal, except for the fact that he was a monk with an extremely vicious black hole in his right hand put there by none other than his or her enemy Naraku. He used the black hole however, to his advantage. Using it oftento destroy his enemies. It was very powerful and handy in tight spots.

He was always happy and cheerful despite the fateful curse, which was revealed to spread through his whole body eventually sucking himself with its dark chasms. He always seemed to look on the bright side of things and never loosed focus, except when it came to the opposite sex. He had wandering hands when it came to ladies that often led to headaches and bruises on his part.

"Anyway....." Her violet eyed friend sighed exhaustedly putting her fingers on her temple and rubbing them gently, shaking Kagome out of her reminiscing.

"What do you think about the shard collecting becoming so scarce and slow. I mean we've only found three the five weeks of our travels last time."

Kagome just shook her head. "Well I don't really know. I mean, it's obvious that Naraku has a generous portion and we've got a little. I suppose there are only a couple more left now... "

She sighed stating the obvious, while pulling out the small bottle containing the glistening pink jewel shards that hung from her neck. They both just stared at it for a couple of minuets both admiring its mysterious aura. Until they were both jumped at a small muffled voice.

"So what are you going to do once that whole jewel it together again and Naraku is gone, are you gonna stay here?" Shippo asked suddenly through a mouth full of noodles. Like the question had been as casual as a "How are you?" or "What's your name?"

To this Sango snapped her head toward Kagome, surprised by the small kitsune's innocent yet difficult question. Miroku also suddenly sat up fully conscious and staring seriously at Kagome brandishing his shiny red handprint on his left cheek wonderfully. Kagome even felt Inuyasha's golden orbs suddenly fall upon her back to hear what she would say.

She felt her cheeks turn a deep scarlet from everyone's stares, and honestly she didn't know what to tell them as they all stared at her expectantly. She felt so much was in the air.

What possible answer could she tell them if she didn't even know herself? So she took a deep breath and tried to think anything she could give them. Thoughts and uncertainties just crossed her mind in a rush however making her more confused herself

"I mean, Inuyasha hasn't asked me to stay here anyway, and what if something happens in a battle with Naraku? What about the jewel, and the wish to be made? What about the future and my family? What about Kikyo and Inuyasha's promise?" At this thought she stopped as she felt her heart strain in pain remembering them together.

"What if....what if...if?" She silently questioned. Suddenly weighing all the possibilities in her mind that this quest could leave and all effectively making her feeling empty and alone. Not one _sane _pathled her to where she wanted in the end....to be with...Inuyasha.

"Well?" Miroku's soft question cut into her inner rambles. "What is your answer Kagome-sama?"

Another pregnant silence enveloped the camp as they all stared at Kagome, waiting on her answer but it wasn't her that the response came from. Kagome suddenly heard a grunt and growl coming from behind her, and turned when she heard Inuyasha's surprising hateful tone.

"Keh!" Inuyasha huffed sounding suddenly peeved about something.

"What?" Kagome rounding on him, thoroughly confused and kind of angry herself, from the look he was giving her. It was a glare of painful annoyance.

"What's wrong with you "Mr. 'KEH'?" She mocked sarcastically pulling his same stance with her arms folded and cocky lean to her legs.

She heard her adopted son snort with laughter and Sango's stifled laughter. She could even almost Miroku's full out grin to her imitation of their favorite Hanyou. She tried to hide a creeping smirk on her own face as the moment stretched.

But all he did was 'Keh' some more. Then suddenly he turned around grumbling. Then abruptly he leapt into on a nearby tree branch obviously sulking about something.

Kagome just looked up at him with confusion filling her stormy blue eyes as she tried to see his. She could always tell what he was thinking through his beautiful golden orbs. It was a special talent only she knew could do.

At that moment a smell drafted up to her nose. She mentally slapped herself out of interrogating him about his attitude when she remembered she had neglected to give him any noodles yet and rushed to get a bowl for him.

"I am so pathetic, I truly am. I'm like an adoring housewife awaiting her precious husband so she can feed and pamper him. None the less...". A faint blush filled he cheeks at the thought.

However she shook it off and thought for sure this was the reason for his outburst, after all she knew Inuyasha and his moods like the back of her hand. It was inside the skull she couldn't figure.

"Here you are Inuyasha, have some dinner you must be starving after walking all day without food" She smiled sweetly as she stared up trying to look at his face once more. She wanted so much to see those beautiful eyes that made her breath start and heart to skip a beat.

But he just grunted and turned around on the tree branch so she couldn't see anything but his hunched back. She frowned slightly as she thought she heard angry mumbles. Something like "....how dare she not remember...what is she thinking....I cant believe she...didn't she say earlier that.......".

Kagome was thoroughly confused and wanted answers , so she took a deep breath and raised her pitch enough to make him cringe and draw his ears back.

"Inuyasha, why are you being so difficult? Either tell me what's wrong or no dinner for you mister!!!" She teased loudly.

"..."

"Will you just take the Rammen already and eat it!!!"

She cried in frustration when he didn't reply. At least she _thought_ she knew his stupid moods. Now he was getting on her nerves and she was tired from a day of traveling and honestly didn't really want to deal with it.

Miroku and Sango were just watching from the other side of the camp she realized, as she whipped around giving them a pleading look. They just shook their heads furiously and gave her encouraging smiles. Miroku even gave her an obnoxious thumbs up that made her anger rise a little in irritation.

She knew they didn't want to get in the way of their feuding which probably looked pretty scary to any random passerby. But at that thought for some reason made her more frustrated. Why do they fight so much anyway?

"Why are we fighting anyway?....this is so stupid, I mean I don't even know what's going on?!?!?!" She thought venting her present helplessness but kicking the root of the tree Inuyasha was in. This was going no where so.......

So she glared into the tree and yelled for him to come and talk to her like an adult. She knew what her last resort would be if he didn't comply, and apparently he did to as his shoulders sagged in anticipation.

He just shut his eyes and plopped softly against the tree with his arms an crossed with another annoying "Keh!".

Her temper was almost at her boiling point and she heard herself yell through pounding ears as the blood stared to rush to her head. " Inuyashaaaaaa!!!!" She saw through her red vision his whole body tense up in previous learning experience.

"**SIT!!!!"**

**CRASH** (muffled curses and groans on Inuyasha's part.)

Now that he was level with her, she let him have it!

"You are so immature!!! What did I do now!?!? Huh?.....Sango? Do you know what he's mad about....**_AGAIN_**?" She called, lost in her agitation, over to her friends while trying to emphasize "AGAIN".

Sango just stared amusingly over to her best friend and adopted sister and shook her head totally oblivious and called laughingly.

"You know our Inuyasha... .Kagome-chan...." Trying not to step on either feuding person's toes.

"Inuyasha will you please just te......." She started to say closing her eyes in mock frustration and half in real but was surprisingly interrupted by the angry Hanyou's harsh words. Which effectively made her jump, out of his sudden decision to unclamp his big mouth.

"Just shut up, wench!" He snapped loudly making everyone in the camp look at him in surprise at his sudden angry outburst.

"Wha......" She tried to reclaim her voice but his seething glare was boring into her and his hurtful tone stung like a fresh slap.

"Inu....yasha...I..." But failed to finish when she was cut off yet again.

"Will you just shut up!!! Do your lips ever stop flapping woman?!?" He spat turning his back angrily from to her and continuing.

"I don't feel like hearing your annoying voice or seeing your disgusting face right now idiot!!!" She saw him smile smugly to himself, obviously proud.

Anger and hurt was churning in the pit of her stomach wanting an exit. She felt the pang of hot tears forming causing her vision to become blurred. Then she suddenly all she saw was red for the second time in less then five minuets and she practically burst as she screamed

"**SIT!!!",**

Seeing him slam into the hard caked ground with satisfaction she stormed away from the Inuaysha shaped crater that was starting to cloud over with dust.

"Kagome-chan!!!" "Kagome-sama!!!"

Sango and Miroku's voices were the last thing she heard as confused sobs and tears overwhelmed her while she dashed stumbling along the beaten trail they had previously taken. She went going as fast as she could trying to get as much distance as possible from the camp and for the Bone Eaters Well that would take her back home.

Home.... and away from that arrogant, stupid, idiotic HANYOU!!! Luckily the well wasn't far away due to the fact it was their first night into their new journey toward the west.

As she reached the well, she almost tripped over the worn, wooden edge in carelessness lightly scraping her shin in the process. But after a few well-aimed kicks to vent her anger she felt better and found her footing while jumping into its deep dankness as it swallowed her up.

**FLASHBACK END**

"How did things get so horribly out of hand.... I have to go back and try and understand this whole mess without blowing up! She stated aloud in a definite tone.

"No, I can't, I mean why should I? I didn't do anything wrong." She internally argued.

But she could feel the ache in her heart, so she knew she would have to go back soon and face his unknown wrath again and so she gave in.

"Why do I do this over and over agin to myself? Why you ask?" She cried fruitlessly to a random stuffed white rabbit laying casually on her bed. When it just stred at her her blankley, she rolled her eyes and proceeded the aimless conversation.

"Well I'll tell you why!!." She picked it up and mock whispered, giggling.

"Because I love him silly!! I love Inuyasha!Crazy you say?Well what would you know your just a dumb rabbit!!!"

She threw the stuffed friend back in its spot on her bed and starred hard at the carpet as if deciding what to do.

"I have to go back." She sighed depressingly thinking of what waited on her.

A sudden violent headache randomly came over her. Gripping her temples firmly she tried to massage it away. It gradually started to subside.

She tried to shake it off, but it just lingered annoyingly. "That's weird." She sighed, "I don't need any other problems right now....."

Her mind wandered back to the feud between her love and herself and sighed heavily. He had talked to her so hateful and it still brought tears to her eyes when she remembered the anger etched on his young, beautiful, ..lovely... strong....sigh she was doing it again. Pathetic was all she could think of a word for herself.

"Well here I go..."

She picked up her stocked heavy yellow backpack and was out the door heading toward to the oldwell hesitantly after she kissed her vibrant mother goodbye.

It was still raining and she couldn't do anything else in her time so she just decided to leave. Besides all she was doing was wasting time talking stupidly to her room and stuffed animals that didn't seem to care!

The rainy grass clung to her shoes as Kagome sloshed her way to the old well house while rubbing her temples rapidly, trying to make the painful headache go away. But stopped as a foreign sharp pain ripped violently through her chest.

"What's .....happening?!?!" She thought clutching a fist full of her shirt while sucking in as much air as possible to fill her suddenly empty lungs. Breathing heavily her eyes widen in surprise as the she felt pain roll down her arms as visible gashes started to form.

Then she felt her knees give out as she felt another powerful surge go powerfully through her chest to her head like a wave. Which made her crash into the side of the well house hard crushing her wrist. However she couldn't feel anything besides the nubing unknown torture.

Her head felt as if would explode with the numbing pressure. She tried to scream but it just made the pressure in her head worse and her lungs lurch horribly.

She shakily got up trying to get inside the well house desperately. She tripped in the darkness of the old well house falling painfully down the wooden steps feeling several ribs crack from the violent fall. She laid there a second breathing rapidly as a pain shot up her legs into her head once more.

She slowly crawled over the side of the old well despite the blinding pain and gashes about her body. She couldn't see anything with the pain blinding her momentarily. She slowly boosted her upper body on the top of the well though weakly feeling that she'd blackout anytime.

"I just .....just need to get...to...Inu...yasha!!!!!..please..I...just...need....please....help.." She panted as she felt like her skin was literally melting.

She was struggling the best she could to hoist her lower body over the side of the well, but it was difficult as she felt sweat mixed with the occuring rain from outside accumulate on her palms. She she faintly felt herself slip off the side and crashed the side of her face on the rim of the well However she didn't care as a new wave of pain surged through her, crushing her lungs and she gasped for fresh air.

If she could look at herself she would had scream not out of pain but surprise. She was glowing a vicious pink as power radiated from her. Gashes were newly forming and healing but not all the way leaving her look insanely beaten and bruised. Her hair was swirling around her rapidly and her eyes were clouded with pain and desperation slowly rolling up into her head.

She finally was able to collaspe in the well just as everything started to black out.

"Inuyasha ....help me....." Was her final thought as blackness consumed her.

Her lifeless form traveled, floating to the other side of the well to the past. Landing softley on the other side, she laid on the bottom of the damp, dark well unconscious.

Ok end of Chapter 1. Here are a few terms if not sure the meaning:


	2. Could this be love?

Author's Notes: Ok, this is the second chapter, and I know people are going to yell at me for the up coming chapter, but hang with me I promise its good and it will play out in the end! I mean I'm a trustworthy girl...most of the time...LOL! Ok, well read it and just note that if you have a problem just review and tell me and ill answer any questions!!! It's kinda slow at the beginning and I'm just hanging with it because the other upcoming chapters get better as the story progresses. But you have to write foundational/ informational chapters like this. Enjoy!

Kirah: Ahhh, im so sorry!!! I didn't mean to fry any brain cells!! Just send me the medical bill!! LOL!! Im glad your enjoying it!!!

Disclaimer: Ok, like I said, I don't own Inuyasha!!!! (She says while dodging angry lawyers grunting and grumbling random curses) AND NEVER WILL!!!!

The morning light was growing steadily in the east, turning the Feudal Japan sky from a morning pale pink with billows of orange to a beautiful forget-me-not blue.

But a certain disgruntled Inuyasha who leaped bonding through trees and dodging low branches, oblivious to everything around him knew none of this. He was too busy caught up in deep thought. Which normally would make him laugh. He usually acted on instinct, never giving anything a second thought. This of course got him into many a trouble in the past.

This however was not on his mind as he dashed in the dark, dense forest from branch to branch as if running from or toward some unknown something. He kept repeating the previous night's fight in his head with Kagome. He just couldn't shake it off.

"That Kagome...how dare she 'SIT' me!!!! She's such a...." He growled angrily but stopped slightly as her face appeared in his mind's eye. He sighed sadly as he remembered the hurt that had filled her beautiful sparkling eyes as he yelled at her that night. Then he suddenly growled louder than ever a frustrated, "Whyyyyyyy?!?!?!" The effect of his crazed question sent a number of crows in all directions.

"Why? Why?" He kept repeating softly, his eyes glazed in mild frustration. He was filled with such regret and sadness all of the sudden he just blankly stared ahead as he continued dashing madly at an inhuman pace through the tree tops.

"I'm such an idiot...Kagome...." He whispered in a barley audible voice. He inwardly winced as he realized that it was filled with loneliness and pain as he continued to stare hazily forward.

He could barely see the blurred branches as he darted through the foliage. He couldn't see the small cuts that appeared as the branches whipped at his skin. He couldn't feel the warm blood that dripped from his tightly fisted nails that dug into his palms. He couldn't feel the sudden fatigue that started to lay heavily upon him at his unceasing pace.

However, at that point he suddenly stopped, stooping on a high branch in the middle of the great never-ending forest with unknown villages dotting along the borders sporadically. With nothing around him but the faint cries of birds and smell of nature, he sighed, taking in the wonderful view. He was keen on hearing, sight, and sense of smell since he was of course half demon. He could smell other mostly harmless youkias from about a mile away and hear the smallest snap of a twig within the allotted parameter.

This made him think of things that kept cropping up in his mind regularly, lately about his life and his fiends and the end of it all. He couldn't help but think of this since it was on everyone's mind in the group.

He was a worthless half demon, what could he say to them. They were his friends no of course but no one had ever cared about him with the exception of his mother. From the time he was born he had been ridiculed, rejected, hated, feared, and mocked by both human and youka. He had grown up feeling alone and the only place he could belong was in his own world he had created for himself. He was made to feel inferior to his eldest half-brother and full youkai, Sesshomaru. The thought of him made an ever-present growl rise in his throat once again.

It was true. No one had ever truly cared for him until one day he thought found his love, the one person that shared pain too, Kikyo. She made him believe he was wanted for the first time. Being his first love he gasped at the chance for that feeling with open yet hesitant arms. But in the end their ultimate distrust in one another had resulted in each others demise.

"Well, more like eternal sleep for me and her destruction," He chuckled darkly.

He had come to grips that she didn't love him because she tried to persuade him into becoming a full human, but it still hurt to think about.

He used to love her with all his heart again after realizing they were both tricked into destroying one another by their now powerful enemy, Naraku. Kikyo, who still loved Inuyasha came back from the dead with the help of an evil spell and now sought to bring Inuyasha back with her to the after life so they could be together forever. What was he to do?

At first he whole-heartily said yes. However now, after contemplating over it night after night for almost three years he realized he had never loved her like he thought he did. He thought he would die for her since she was his first love but soon realized regrettably that she wasn't the woman he had first made her out to be.

"I mean she tried to change who I was with the wish of the Shikon No Tama, and who could love a person who tried to change who you really were? Who could not love you in the same way you loved them if it was real and true? That is not love!"

He contemplated over that angrily for a minuet and then closed his golden amber orbs and cross his arms securely over his chest as if in deep concentration.

After he realized he wasn't truly in love with Kikyo and she tried to change him to love him he suddenly felt alone once more. However this only lasted about a minuet because he snapped out of it quickly remembering who helped him unknowingly to come to the realization of himself. The last person he'd first thought would. Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome. She had helped him feel accepted, loved, wanted, and so much more.

"That was more than Kikyo ever did when she was alive!" He grinded aloud, but soon went back to his reflecting thoughts.

"Kago...me" He sighed depressingly.

He cringed every time he remembered on how he taunted her and threw insult after insult at her when they first met. He had even tried to take a swipe at her a couple times their first days together. He hated Kikyo for betraying him before realizing Naraku's deception and her reincarnation was nothing less than a pathetic copy to him. He soon found out, however, traveling with her and looking for the jewel shards that Kagome and Kikyo were not alike at all. Not at all!

He thought back at what she had done for him these past three years. He slowly thought about the many times she had returned faithfully by his side after he went to see Kikyo in which at the time he had still felt a duty to. She had seen him swearing to always love and protect Kikyo. He didn't realize at the time how much it pained her every time she saw the old lovers together.

After these last couple months of jewel shard hunting, Inuyasha noticed how much he thought of Kagome and how much less he thought of Kikyo.. She filled every crevice and space of his mind. She was all he thought about now and had been that way for the past year.

His head suddenly snapped up as he held a sudden tight grip on the body of the old pine he was currently perched on.

"I love...I..._LOVE_....Kagome?"

He said unsurely at first. But then suddenly a stupid grin came over him forgetting any anger or frustration or cares he sighed happily and a little louder

" I love her...I love Kagome...."

Then he took a deep breath, and with that the stupid grin turned into a huge smile and he suddenly found himself yelling in the middle of the empty dark forest making birds scatter once more.

" I do!.....I love her! I love Kagome!!!! _MY_ KAAAGGOOOMMMEEE!!!!!!"

As he stopped to catch his breathe he gazed above him through the dark hooded branches to the now a beautiful light blue sky peacefully. The wind was blowing lightly through his long silver mane and pushed it out of his face to reveal his enlightened eyes.

He chuckled. "Just like Buddha, I suppose."

He loved her. He realized that he had already known that for a long time and for some reason his brain had just needed to catch up with his heart. It just took his brain a little time to realized what it would be like alone in the world without her he guessed.

He loved Kagome. The only one that truly made his heart skip a beat when she laughed, the one who clung trustfully to his shoulders and back while travelling, the woman who loved me the way I am....a Hanyou. The woman who slowly thawed my heart and made me feel emotions that I'd never thought was possible anymore. This woman.......my Kagome.

"My Kagome..." He sighed his voice full of affection and awe.

"She has always shown her love and understanding patiently next to me, and I knew that!! I just took it for granted." He said suddenly as his eyes drooped slightly crestfallen.

"Why did I get so mad when she didn't say anything back at the campsite?"

He suddenly remembered the scene as his heart felt the pang of guilt from his previous harsh words. He had seen the hurt and could smell the salt of the tears in her eyes. He suddenly filled with regret as his head drooped in complete shame.

"I just remembered after Shippo asked that question, the time Kagome as going to leave forever. But instead ending up making a promise that I couldn't possibly had imagined." He said thinking back suddenly.

**FLASHBACK**

"Inuyasha....." Kagome smiled almost shyly standing up from the old wooden Bone-eaters well," May I ask you one more simple question?"

Inuyasha winced and just stared at her...."What is she going to ask, will I be able to answer whole heartily?" He thought unsurely.

She had just seen him promise to be with Kikyo forever in which had sent her running home in tears.

"What will you possibly ask that I can answer Kagome?" He thought sadly looking into her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Inuyasha may I...may I stay with you?" Kagome smiled innocently as her raven colored hair billowed around. Her questioning eyes which was looking into his shocked face was the picture of pure innocence.

**FLASHBACK END**

"She had been so beautiful that day. Not that she's not always beautiful." He smiled surprisingly, as a faint blush began to rise on his high cheeks.

He remembered her kind words and gentle touch as they walked back, hand in hand to the rest of the gang. Then he then slowly realized it had to have been that day he had started to truly have feelings for her, for his Kagome.

"My Kagome" He smiled once again slowly making his way back to Kaede's village, leaping from branch to branch more slowly this time.

While he was making his way back while thinking of her, he went off in his own little world rambling away to an invisible audience.

"I want to be with her forever, and protect her the way she deserves. I will promise to always protect her!

"She always smiles in any situation. She always seems to bring everyone's spirits up despite of hopelessness. She's kind to everyone and everything........ I love that woman so much!!! " He proclaimed affectionately, then drew a gaze as his eyes clouded with thought .

He turned his affectionate thoughts to their confrontation that past night.

"Kagome, I hate it when you cry and I am the cause. I promise you will never cry anymore! I will make you my mate and we will live together forever!" He smiled confidently as if she was right in front of him.

Then he stopped abruptly once more, his eyes flashing a shy and almost scared look as he said softly whispered out load to himself.

"Will she want to be my mate? What if she doesn't love me like I care for her. I care so much for her."

He suddenly became fearful of her answer as if she had already said no. He knew she came from the other side of the well and ultimately another time with different rules.

"She would never want to live here with me in this time..... but she said she'd always stay with me." He argued back and forth with himself.

His mind was full of confused, and hesitant thoughts as he tried out how he'd ask her to be his mate and stay with him.

All he knew was that he loved her with all his being, soul, and heart. He wanted to be there for her through everything, and always be there to protect her. He may be unsure how to approach her but he knew that all his heart belonged to her and if he could just show her how much he cared everything would be ok.

He just needed to get back to her somehow and express all his feelings.

Dashing through the trees once more toward the old well he tried to smell Kagome's scent nearby. Seeing if she had come back yet. As he raced he got lost in thought once more over his beloved Kagome.

"I love you Kagome, and will show you how much" He almost sang.

"I'll show you! Wait for me, wait for me Kagome!

Unknown to him something was watching his every action from a distance and deviously planning.

"Love? This will be sweeter that I thought." The dark shadow sneered, disappearing as swiftly as it appeared.


	3. The Discovery

**Author's Notes**: For anyone who is a fan of our dear Fluffy, this chapter is dedicated to you. This story is definitely an Inuyasha and Kagome Fic; however I wanted to evilly play with the plot and twist it to make it more exciting for you! I know, I know you can applaud!!! Awwww, yes I know I'm the sweetest thing....ok you can stop now!!! OK _now_ you just want my money!!!! (---Brother wince grumbles about being sued) Sorry I can get off on a tangent! Please R&R!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, but guess what I do own? A genie!!!! YES!! " Mister Genie, Sir... I wish to own Inuyasha!!!"..."What?! Wait!! Can you do say no?!?! How come!?!?! Well that doesn't seem exactly fair!!! GRR!!" ....... Well folks it's official...I will never own Inuyasha...Yeah I know, depressing. sighs sadly starts sobbing

The sun was high in the sky at this point in the breezy afternoon. The haze from the thick field was thick in the air and bugs could be seen whizzing through the dense shrubbery. As a particularly violent wind ripped through the foliage, causing a rainbow like wave of floral and grass like plants, a pleasant shriek of enjoyment could be heard from afar.

"Look, look Sesshomaru-sama!!! Look what I found!!!" Rin called happily, while

racing through the field of swaying lilies they were traveling in at the time.

Sesshomaru just looked down indifferently at her for the smallest fraction of a moment, nodded, and kept walking as they came to a dense wooded area that would lead them to their destination.

Rin was a young spirited girl of eleven. She was petite and a portion of her hair was pulled up into one small pigtail and the rest fell limply around her shoulders. She was always by Sesshomaru side since he saved her from death three years previous. She respectfully obeyed him with the deepest love as one who admires a father or wise mentor. He was her life, her anchor and he knew it. He would never admit it but he considered her in the same daughterly manner.

She was always watched over by Sesshomaru's annoying servant, Jaken. Jaken had been with Sesshomaru for hundreds of years and had always revered him as a god in his mind. He carried a staff as his weapon of choice for defense and protection. He was about three feet tall and looked like an upright green frog. More like a withering, dying, old, smelly upright green frog in Rin's scholarly opinion.

He, himself was the son of a mighty Dog-demon who had been dead for some time. He was the lord of the Western Lands and a powerful, respected figure among most smart demons. He was extremely powerful and feared by many. He looked young as a man about in his mid twenties but in reality were hundreds of years old in Youkai. He had long, straight, glistening white hair that fell lengthily past his waist. His handsome features never showed any flicker of emotion, as did his sharp amber eyes.

Currently they were on their way to get information on where to find the despicable villain Naraku. Unfortunately this resulted in the need to consult with his younger sibling, Inuyasha. He despised having to asking inferior idiot of a half-brother for direction but it was the only way. Oh how he hated it.

He thought this convent however, as he had started to sense a very powerful energy steadily growing toward his half brother's location. He found this very curious as it was something familiar yet in very many ways unfamiliar. He knew it wasn't the jewel, and knew it wasn't any demon power, for it was pure. So that ruled his weakling of a brother out as the source. As this thought flickered through his mind, the faintest shadow of a cold smirk tugged at his usually emotionless countenance lightly.

He was very curious indeed and very much wanted to see if would become a threat. He knew of course it that wouldn't, for he was the most powerful and pure demon in the land but he didn't want to be ignorant and ignore the distinct power completely. So he slowly turned his attention to the direction desired.

He had also noticed that it would disappear for days at a time and then reappear just as quick as it left. It had disappeared for a couple hours that previous night they were traveling toward it but reappeared just hours ago earlier in the morning. This puzzled him greatly. However being puzzled never suited the Demon-Lord so he became frustrated with anticipation.

Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru came upon a clearing as they came out of the woods and face to face with an old well. As he remember correctly it was the ' Bone Eater's Well', where they place bones and carcasses of slain demons.

Sesshomaru suddenly came to a gliding halt and was dead still as he could sense the power had grown considerably and was practically gushing from inside the well.

He slightly turned to his servant Jaken and abruptly said simply yet authoritatively, "Stay here with Rin."

With that he was beside the well in a blink of an eye which had previously been about 100 yards away.

He leered down inside for a second, and was surprised at the immense pure energy that was radiating from within. With his incredible eyesight he could see the form of a seemingly unconscious woman.

He disappeared for a second making Rin and his incredibly loyal servant gasp surprisingly, and yell his name in worried tones. But no sooner than they had finished yelling his name had he appeared beside them holding the young woman.

He knew exactly who she was. This was his brother's woman that had been with him for some time.

They had met after facing off in many battles over the Tetsaiga. He eventually he gave up trying to obtain his worthless brother's weak sword.

What could be wrong with her though he thought curiously as he stared at her deep wounds and bruised body. He had realized that she was a powerful miko when he first encountered her, but he hadn't realized that her powers would grow to such an extent. It was pulsing of her in huge waves.

During the many frivolous battles between the tow brothers Kagome had met his young ward, Rin. They had become strangely close and created some sort of human bond.

Kagome had even saved Rin's life one day after an encounter with Naraku. She almost destroyed her own life when she jumped in to take a blow from one of Naraku's evil puppets that had meant to kill the defenseless Rin. Naraku had obviously tried to injure Sesshomaru by finding his weakness, which he admitted only to himself was definitely the young girl. He didn't know what he would do if she had been destroyed

"Probably go on a blind killing rage", he inwardly grinned grimly.

From then on Naraku's destruction was Sesshomaru's goal and he felt a deep sense of gratitude and even respect toward this young miko that had saved his most precious treasure. He hated being involved with humans but this Kagome had always seemed different.

He noticed how she always seemed full of life and joy. Though he didn't know why he knew she loved his worthless half-brother, and knew she would do anything for him. His stupid brother was stupider than he thought if he didn't realized how lucky he was.

"I mean look how beautiful she was, her delicate face and.......wait!"

He mentally contained his self once again, he couldn't believe what he just thought. Was he starting to develop feelings for this young, beautiful, powerful...ugh...what was he thinking?!?

When suddenly Rin screamed yanking him violently out of his thoughts, " Sister Kagome!!!! Is she alright? Why is she bleeding? Why is she glowing? Is she dying? Why won't she wake up? Can you help her? I don't want her to die!!!!". And with that she began sobbing uncontrollable tears as the rolled down her young face.

Sesshomaru looked from the young miko's battered face to Rin's weeping one.

"Rin, stop crying" He said commandingly monotone"You have this, Sesshomaru's oath that she will be fine."

Rin abruptly stopped and nodded her head but still looked extremely worried.

Even though he had he told Rin she would be fine, he really didn't know the situation. However Rin's crying could only hinder the situation and he did not want her to weep. Only because it was unbefitting not that he'd care f she cried.

He slowly dropped to one knee and lifted her limp upper torso in one arm and checked her pulse at the wrist. It was faint but still steady. He had to put her back down again for the pure power she was radiating was too strong for his full demon self.

"Master she's just a worthless human!?! Just leave her here to die." Cried Jaken in that extremely annoying croaking voice he had.

He looked down at the young bruised and broken Miko's still body and he suddenly felt a sense of attraction that he'd never known before. He couldn't describe it. It was if he as deeply pained at her suffering and wanted to help greatly. But why...he'd never been around any worthless humans since Rin. Had Rin made him soft? Yes that had to be it. Why else would he had stopped and not had just kept going like the _old_ Sesshomaru.

But before he could reply Rin backhanded him with surprising strength sending him sprawling nearby on the ground. As she started sobbing once more seeing her adopted sister's terrible wounds. "So what if she is a mere human? So am I!! And Sesshomaru saved me too! She's too sweet, nice, kind, caring so...SHE WON'T DIE!!!!!" She added with a final wale.

"Calm down Rin we certainly won't let your dear Kagome die. She is far close to death but still alive......"He started to explain but stopped as he saw his younger half-demon of a brother come bounding out of the dark depths of the thick forest apparently looking for the woman.

"Great, what a reunion." He muttered indifferently as his stolic gaze lingered as he saw Inuyasha ears twitch and his head whip around as he smelled the strong scents of his brother, Kagome's scent, and her freshly spilled blood.

;;;; HAHA!!! i love the ending i hope you do too!! Hate/Love and inbetweens?? R&R!!!!


	4. Instincts

Author's Notes: Hey! I am so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER!! I know I'm stoopid and you can hate me forever but blame Stoopid AP classes!!! GRR!! Ok, so some people are saying that they want it to be a Inu/Kag story and it is, I'm just adding fluffy in there for drama and a little author manipulation later. I am not adding a character for him or her just to be there, which would be a waste. I sorta actually feel bad for them if they were there just to take up space. This chapter's pretty intense for all of those who love...umm...well, intense emotional stuff! I was hoping it would be a tad longer but I am evil once more. So smite me! I don't really have anything to write other than, ENJOY! Also that I'm very tired from all my stupid AP classes. If you take them then I sympathize or empathize, can't quite remember....anyway I and if you sympathize too with then could you review? That rhymed...HA! Just a thought anyways.

Disclaimer: Umm well unless you have some serious disease that causes severe memory loss, you should know already that I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!! HAHA J/K!!!

He had been in such a joyful rush to get to the well he had dismissed all logic and reason as he raced toward Kagome's scent, not smelling the strong scent of blood and not feel the strange aura that now hung around the forest like a dense fog.

However, as he bounded out through the trees the scent overwhelmed him and he snapped his head in the direction, finding a sight that he couldn't have ever imagined.

His murderous, egotistical, pansey of a half-brother, Sesshomaru, was there of all people! And what was worse he was kneeling over....Kagome! His Kagome....!!!!!! His Kagome who was, to his utter horror, was on the ground unconscious, badly wounded with severe gashes and bruises over all her extremities and face. His demon instincts began to roar at him from within as he bounded forward.

What he saw from a distance as he bounded forward, claws raised in defense and offence, he realized was the gracious part of the scene. As he sprung ever closer the scent of blood almost knocked him back as he saw the sight of his beloved become more and more gruesome.

He let out an infuriated growl and leaped the final remaining yards over to his brother with an implausible speed. Sesshomaru anticipating a similar reaction from his brother at the scene, stood up swiftly from his inspection of Kagome and in front of Rin as if protecting her from the onslaught of attacks that could come into play.

Inuyasha had stopped right behind Kagome, and while still growling menacingly, he kneeled slowly toward her while still keeping his hardened glazed eyes trained on Sesshomaru.

However it wasn't Inuyasha that Sesshomaru was concentrating on. The Miko had abruptly shifted her aura in his direction when Sesshomaru had appeared, and now her aura was surrounding Inuyasha's. This puzzled him greatly as his eyes narrowed at the sudden flare of her power around Inuyasha, almost feeding him not from him as he had felt before. He had definitely sensed a pull or strain of his own demonic Youkai aura when he had traveled near her. However the case was obviously different as now it almost seemed like she was giving power to Inuyasha, in which caused his own power and Youkai to swell and him, Sesshomaru, to diminish in stature.

Inuyasha was seeing red. It was taking over him at the stolen glances of the shape Kagome was in. His blood was pounding in his ears from seeing Kagome so badly hurt in the presence of his disgusting brother. His instincts were kicking in to take dominance over the situation and protect his mate. He couldn't stop growling he was enraged and he could feel his instinctive demon-blood taking over.

Sesshomaru saw his younger half-brother eyes flashed a sudden violent red and his own quickly narrowed in annoyance. His stupid Hanyou brother was not thinking clearly and only looking at the superficial scene instead of trying to ask questions. If he didn't take control of the situation it could turn bloody. Not that he cared, he just had other things on his mind.

"Inuyasha, the miko is..." Sesshomaru started to comment but was sharply cut off by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't scream or didn't even yell. However his initial reaction to the unmistakable awkward sight neither surprised nor didn't surprise Sesshomaru.

He growled through fanged teeth as his eyes were severely dilated and his breath left is mouth with forced harsh motions as his chest heaved. His growl was a low deadly warning of dominance in Inu language. His eyes flashed a horrible red once more.

Inuyasha could hear the demon voice inside of him commanding him to protect Kagome, his woman, and slay Sesshomaru. However just as his eyes had started to bleed red he caught the scent of Kagome's blood grow heavier and whipped his head around in which caused him to gasp sharply at the sight.

What he saw tore his heart to pieces as he looked at his mate's broken body and watched the ragged breaths she took.

He inwardly winced. She looked extremely pale, and he noted, from the excessive loss of blood. She had to be treated before he could think about dealing with his villain of a brother. The word 'brother' was like a bitter poison to his mouth as he blanched at the sight before him. And if Sesshomaru were actually being related in any way with what had happened to Kagome, which he actually doubted in the back of his mind, there would be no mercy.

He couldn't be sure how long Kagome had been that way so his mind frantically started to reel with decisive actions to take in the situation. He abruptly forgot about Sesshomaru completely as he scooped up Kagome in his arms gingerly and dashed as quickly as he could to Kaede's hut, knowing she would be able to help Kagome.

Sesshomaru stared after Inuyasha and the Kagome as Inuyasha, very much distraught, took off into the forest precisely where he had made his entrance.

He silently hoped she would be ok, not really understanding why he cared however. He turned silently and beckoned Rin and Jaken to follow him as they disappeared back into the woods from where they had traveled. They quickly followed, but Sesshomaru could tell Rin was still extremely worried.

"The young miko will be ok Rin, so stop your worrying now, you do not wear that emotion well." He stated in his calmly stiff voice.

She straightened slightly as if a taut string then slouched again while peering back down at her feet softly. Her only reply was just complacently nodding, obviously still worried.

He sighed in pure annoyance. He was mentally stimulated almost, and yet drained at the same time. He would most certainly come back and check on the young Miko and her power. Anything concerning power and the disturbance of the natural balance would have to be dealt with by him and only him. For he was also curious about this new development and what could have possibly caused that tremendous surge of power off her.

This was certainly making him uncomfortable as he leered down at the dented blood stained grass behind him as he turned to leave, where the maiden had just laid. He suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of pain or worry, he wasn't sure which one. This he did not care for, so he did the next best thing to take care of the situation. He kicked Jaken solidly on the back and kept walking.

"Come Jaken you must look so ignorant and dim standing there gawking like that." Was his commandingly cold voice. Oh, how Jaken's torture was his favorite pastime.

"Ye...sss, Yesss Lord Sesshomaru! I am coming! Come along Rin!" Jaken cried in a frightfully high tone.

And just as swiftly and majestically as he appeared he disappeared into the shadows, slowly journeying back to the western lands, for the time being.

Fast. Fast was not the word for it. More like defying the laws of gravity and physics. He needed help. He needed the girl in his arms to be all right. He needed answers.

He needed revenge. But not now! Now, it was Kagome.

He leaped over a particular jagged rock and Kagome's face turned limply toward his chest rest lightly on it, causing him to gaze down at her with concerned filled eyes. The scars that marred her cheeks look old, and the blood that freckled her pale skin was brown, and crusted. However new blood started to mingle as he watched purple cuts form and heal in various places of her body in rapid sucession.

Suddenly a sharp, pure aura ripped through Kagome causing her to buck violently and push Inuyasha sharply to a halt. She censured brutally against him, as her eyes open in a blinded pain and a vicious pink and magenta glow enveloped them.

Inuyasha felt as if he were being torn in two. Then he realized that exactly what was happening. His demon sided was being extracted from his human one. He had no time to spare. While Kagome gradually ceased the harsh contractions and her wounds ceased to form and heal, he was already within sight of Kaede's humble cottage.

He had set of in a frantic haste to Kaede's hut, which was just beyond the forest median. He landed softly yet swiftly, startling the old woman into a wide-eyed double take as she was boiling water at the makeshift fire. She was about to tell give him a kindly lesson in scaring frail old priestess begrudgingly until she saw his serious countenance and peered down at his limp bundle in his arms. She hadn't noticed it before, and she had merely assumed was his dinner her hunted. She knew he was prone to doing just that on occasions that Kagome would depart form the land. Barley recognizing the form and appearance she shuffled closer but started once more at the low warning growl Inuyasha emitted as she reached a wrinkled hand for inspection. She sighed and peered closer until her face contorted in sheer horror.

Her face sudden grew as grave as the Hanyou's before her as she simply nodded at him and dashed inside to grab the needed supplies from an adjacent room. He crossed the room quickly as his padded feel made a soft patter on her rough wooden floor. He barley registered anything in the room as he took the utmost delicacy in shifting her in his arms as he walked to minimize her obvious pain.

He then sat down gently, still holding Kagome's limp form while shifting her from bridal style to making a makeshift support system between his legs letting her back rest delicately on his chest. This was so hard for him, he could hardly stand her inner pain as he watched faint traces of turmoil across her face.

As Inuyasha felt Kagome stir in his arms softly he couldn't help the hope that appeared in his golden orbs as she slowly opened her _now_ dull blue eyes up to him. He winced inwardly seeing the pain laced within them but noted another emotion he couldn't read filling in them as well. That wasn't what was important. He just needed the hag to do her darn job NOW.

An impatient growl gruffly caught in the back of his throat as he fell a soft tug and looked down once more into hid Kagome's scrunched and tortured features. And for what felt like the fifth time that day, his heart cleaved into for her.

"Inu...yasha" she breathed. Her breath was short and she could barley make out his figure above her until blackness started to over come her once again. It was all she could do to keep her eyes open as another painful stab took her side and she couldn't hold his eyes in her anymore.

"Kagome!" He whispered a raspy emotional reply as he snuggled closer to her. He tried to take her completely into his strong arms holding her tightly with out further damage to her crumpled body..

Kaede returned quickly and squatted down to tend to Kagome when she stop mid action. She knew the half-demon to be affectionate on some occasions but only with Kagome, and it was a rarity. This was absolutely a shock seeing him this unguarded and almost loving. She knew that she had to use all of her professional demeanor and skill she had learned with demons and protective rights so she took a deep breath and continued, albeit cautiously.

She knelt calmly beside the pair and tried to examine the deep wounds that adorned the young miko. But it was hopeless she soon found out with Inuyasha's constant arms in the way as if trying to sheild Kagome from further injury and yet heal her on his own.

She leaned back to examine the loss of blood and she gasped and her face drew a repressed horrified coutanence as she realized the full gravity of the situation. She knew Kagome to be unconcious before, however with the amount of blood loss she needed to work quickly and efficiently in order for the girl to survive at all. She noticed the glossy red puddle around the pair and the soaked through hoari that was clinging to Inuyasha's chest and legs.

Inuyasha however was paying little if no attention at all to Kaede. In fact he seemed to be in a state of shock and kept pulling Kagome closer to him as he stroked her ebony colored hair with profound gentleness.

She summoned her courage to face the protective Hanyou as she called his name firmly. As she found that didn't work, she tried to pull him out of his shock to adress the problem.

So she lifted his chin to make him look at her as she quietly requested, "Inuyasha will you please set Kagome down so I may tend to her wounds....", however she was immediately broke off with his instinctive growls. She knew that is what they were, instinct. He felt suddenly violated, and wanted to protect his potential mate as he saw Kagome. To this she became worried.

She knew from the looks of the injuries to the small examination she had done what had caused this. She knew the inner struggle that was going on inside the young miko and she knew she needed to be attended to as soon as possible for fear of death. That was the price at the end of the struggle if not delt with. She had to find some way to inform the Hanyou of the danger.

She rounded on Inuyasha swiftly and raised her voice strong and unwavering. "Inuyasha if you do not release the girl now, she _will_ die.

He slowly looked up in her old wrinkled face and she gasped at the pure emotions flowing freely in his face, but she didn't have time to respond when at that moment several things happened at once as a wild scream was let loose.


	5. The Delima

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while! I was busy with my other story, and my work schedule, so now I am going try to update at a reasonable rate with both stories. I have discontinued Gangs, until time and reviews allow. I want to apologize for future editing mistakes! My editor is slack and will die soon! LOL! I want to thank all the people who took a look and reviewed my Faith story. Thank you! On the with the story!**

****

**Disclaimer: Besides a few DVDs and stories, I am afraid Inuyasha is not mine. Oh, but don't cry.... Because...umm...I dunno...crying makes your eyes all red and puffy!?!? Ewww!!! Well, anyway I don't own it...so don't sue!!! Please**

****

****

**

* * *

**

****

****

**Sango and Miroku were casually making their way through the outer streets of the village toward Kaede's hut. Sango in her exterminator garb and excessive weapons was strolling quite sluggishly in comparison to her usual confident strides in the front of the group. Miroku who was acting in a similar fashion, tired, lingered not far behind the exhausted exterminator with the small fox kit resting sleepily on his shoulder. **

**They had just finished investigating a rumor of a shard in an unknown part of the eastern forest, but as usual ended up being a cold trail it the head of a normal rampaging demon's as the price. In the end when nothing turned up they all decided to head back and see if Kagome was back from her time once again. It always just seemed more right when the five of them were all together traveling in their many adventures.**

**They each played their own little part. Kagome was the glue that kept them together, Inuyasha was the strength that wedged them through difficult situations and conflicts, Sango was the determination that held the drive, Miroku was the reason and occasional humor that eased tension and made the wiser decisions. And of course Shippo was the innocence of the group that kept everyone in check, especially Inuyasha with Kagome's warning around. All of their attributes unconsciously drew them closer together and a diverse family.**

**They were exhausted for the long hike to and fro seemed to wane on their bones and muscles. Not to mention their lack of food which in turn made their stomachs ache with threatening and dangerous rumbles. Without Inuyasha's hunting skills and Kagome's 'future food' they were left to gather on there own, which was pretty pitiful even for them.**

**Miroku wasn't even trying to grope Sango anymore, as he was too exhausted to hardly lift his aching fingers let alone grope. He wanted Sango to rest however, because she had received a sprained ankle while on their futile mission and had refused and help from the lecherous monk. He sighed and wished Kiara were here. But of course his dutiful Sango had made her stay in the forest they had been scouting to keep an eye out until the next day to look for any strange occurrences that might lead to the actual shard they'd hope to come across..**

**He knew she was in pain as he watched her occasionally wince as she stiffly but firmly kept a measured pace that he had a hard time not accidentally bumping into her down the narrow road. He sighed softly as he gazed at her and noticed the all- too-familiar determined face and set jaw. **

"**She's so strong." He thought affectionately "I'm so lucky to be near a woman that's so caring, beautiful, passionate, independent, has a great right hook, can slay a demon and deck out a man in a single blow, can...."**

"**KAGOME!" A small shrill reached his ears cutting off his deep thoughts. Shippo, the small red headed kitsune, who had been dozing on the monks shoulder was now fully awake and bounded off frantically looking for something.**

"**Huh? Shippo?" He said under the weight of a slight yawn "What's this about lady Kagome? You know she has gone back to her own time because of her and Inuyasha's..." He let out a heavily sigh as he shook his tired head, "_Big_ fight". **

"NO!" The desperate child urgently continued, while his panicked searching increased wildly. Miroku gazed wide eyed down at the frantic kit near his feet in tired wonder at what was Shippo's secret to his limitless energy when The Kit started trying to tug him faster as if by strength and will alone to the village.

**AS Miroku went with Shippo's pull past Sango and quickly down the path Shippo continued his frenzied banter and his small paws clung tightly to the minks purple robes in desperation. Sango had caught up soon, and had a worried look now etched upon her weary face.**

**Miroku just gazed at her and chuckled. "Now Sango-sama, there is no reason Kagome could be back with the disagreement her and Inuyasha has this time. So please relax, and if she is kind hearted enough to return this early, I'm sure she is perfectly safe and in no danger." He said with small nods toward the fast approaching village.**

"**She _is_ here! I just know it...and something is wrong...I can smell fear, anger, and.." He sniffed the surrounding air quickly. "She's HURT!"**

**And with that he bounded from Miroku and Sango and proceeded wildly toward Kaede's hut, which had just then come into sight.**

**The now confused but worried Miroku set a small frown on his face as he lightly picked up Sango bridal style without permission and equally unaware of her cries of protest, and swiftly dashed in the direction of the small hut. Fatigue ebbed away, as concern for the young miko became increasingly present.**

**Sango's worry was beginning to increase with every second they came closer to the wooden hut. They bounded up to their destination and Miroku set the young indigent Demon Slayer down gently as they looked at each other unsure expressions and opened the door flap cautiously.**

**As they stepped they both let out of gasp of horrific surprise. Miroku, himself froze at the sight before him as he examined their young Kagome's shattered figure. He hadn't realized it was her till he saw the tattered skirt and sailor top she always wore. Something inside him seemed to snap as he wished he would have hurried as the fox kit had warned earlier.**

**Sango just held back a bubbling but rough sob as she and Miroku quietly sat down and took in the scene before them. She had totally forgot about her injured ankle as she watched the scene before their eyes. Sango looked over her best friend's torn body and couldn't understand what could have happened that could have caused that much extensive damage. Silent worry began to slowly manifest into growing fury as she gazed upon the healed scars upon the miko's face and her exposed flesh that had obviously ripped open. Her once flawless pale extremities were now adorned with bloody gashes and abrasions. Her left eye was black and bruised, and swollen beyond normal vision limits. She also could see Kagome's lower torso, which was exposed from her freshly ripped modern clothes, there was a neatly crevice angular wound that was now bleeding freely. Her green ruffled skirt was now torn and dirty from the mingled blood and muck that covered her bare upper thighs and knees which also had deep scrapes embedded with gravel and splinters. Her pale face and limp form made their dear friend look as if she was a broken doll. **

**As they examined all this, something that became equally shocking was Inuyasha's emotional actions. He was rocking Kagome back and froth slowly and softly, while all the time stoking her damp sticky hair as he gazed at her with a look that neither had witnessed before.**

**They slowly inched their way forward more and saw Kaede ringing out bloody rag after rag and washing them to be reused. As she gathered more clotting herbs and turned for powdered remedies she finally noticed their presence. She nodded solemnly at them in a saddened 'welcome home' gesture and returned to her bitter work. They noticed how the older Miko ignored the constant protective growls coming from the worried Hanyou and their bewildered state increased from Inuyasha open state of innocuousness. It was obvious that is instincts had taken over and without Kagome in commission something might need to be done to sedate him safely.**

**Kaede started to chant incoherent phrases and words as she quickly spread the strange herbs upon the many deep wounds that covered the poor victimized Kagome. **

**Miroku just sat silently straining to catch the sacred chant that Kaede was softly muttering as she was finishing the wrapping of the last major wound with much difficulty due to the half demon's strong grip on the young girl. She sighed tiredly as she leaned back and started to sop up the stray puddles of blood that were covering her rough wooden floor.**

**They all sat silently, besides Shippo's constant sobs and sniffling, Inuyasha's heavy breathing and growls occasionally, and Kaede's busy scrubbing. The three newly arrived group members didn't know what to say in fear of causing conflict. However they wanted and needed answers in order to be of any help or service.**

**As Kaede finished up her futile cleaning she stood up wearily and looked down in a dispirited fashion at Kagome's pained, pale face. **

"**It is just as I feared..." Her heavy sigh hung on the dense air of the room as Inuyasha growled low at he new voice. "But of course I could be wrong. I pray to the Great Kami above I am wrong." She said bowing her head in fatigue.**

**She slowly came back to her former position in front of the pair after discarding her herbs and bandages and softly uttered to the half-demon.**

"**Inuyasha, will you please set her down on the mat so that I may now examine her more thoroughly and....." . **

**But once again she was cut of sharply by another harsh low growl.**

"**I will not leave her side! She's hurt, and she needs to be protected so she won't get hurt anymore because of my slack job....she needs...me...to protect her," He said almost softly unsure as if asking for reassurance.**

**Suddenly Kaede lost her temper partly for fear of the wounded girl's condition. **

"**Ye know her condition is frail and any wrong move could lead to a fatal position....any delay could tip the scale toward her death." She calmly retorted.**

**Miroku knew the Kagome must have lost a lot of blood by the sight of the former puddles and the faded crimson trail on the hut's dusty carved floor.**

"**She will not....not die. She can't..._die_." He said in a small broken voice and pleading eyes. Kaede truly understood for the first time that without Kagome Inuyasha's Will to live and be happy would cease to be.**

**Silence blanketed over them as a deafening silence grew once again and they shifted uncomfortably at the Hanyou's weak defiance. No one knew how to respond. They had never seen the helpless side of the "Strong inuyasha". **

**Suddenly Kagome let out a tortured shriek and started to convulse furiously. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise and horror as the young girl stood up sharply, opening her freshly mended wounds and causing red to freckle and streak the bandages sickeningly. **

**The dumbfounded Inuyasha, who had been violently knocked to the side in the procedure, quickly recovered from the shock and bounded over to the anguished Kagome who now stood shaking uncontrollably and holding her head and chest roughly. She sobbed as she screamed in gasping breaths. **

"**NO!!! STOP!! Please...just _stop_....it...HURTS!! Inuyasha! _Please_, please just help me!" She cried desperately while clutching her head and hair in attempst to claw it out. **

**Inuyasha was immediately at her side and as he stood there trying to figure a way not to her or let her hurt herself anymore, he noticed her anxious and panicky scent over the sickening smell of the blood filling the hut. He was afraid of grabbing her, in fear of reopening any more of the wounds that hadn't been ripped from her sudden outburst. **

"**Kagome!!! What's..." **

**He had tried to yell precariously but was unable to finish as Kagome let out a cry similar to a wounded animal and ran blindly outside, through the swinging flap while sobbing uncontrollably.**

**They were all up at that point and followed her out of the old hut in the cool evening. Inuyasha, who was the first to dash after her, bounded out and searched for her scent first. However when his eyes caught her first he saw her shaking petite form crouched at the edge of the clearing beyond the hut.**

**He leapt over there to find her crouching on her hands and knees panting as blood steadily began to pool around her. He gently pulled her into his arms in their previous sitting position and began to rock her back and forth once more unsure of what else to do. He also began to add some pressure on the more serious gash upon her bleeding stomach and pelvis area. He unconsciously rubbed her unharmed arm as to keep her warm while shaking his own weakness off to put his full attention on his love's grave condition.**

**Kagome....._please_...." He pleaded, as his voice stuck in his throat. "Your hurt! Really bad...so please come back inside and let the old hag help you....". **

**He stopped not knowing how to continue or how to coax her inside. He knew he had to get thorough to her before it was too late. He winced at the thought of what "too late" could be. **

"**What the heck is going on, and why is this happening? I don't understand what is even _causing_ this. This couldn't all be from Sesshomaru, and Naraku's scent isn't anywhere around here." He shook is head furiously as he felt his demon blood start to rush in his ears at the thought of Kagome in the clutches of either demon. "Could it possibly be a spell? A spell like that Black priestess cast that one time? " All he knew was that _his_ Kagome was in hurt and in pain and he had to do something.**

**As she continued to sob and shake under the confusion and pain, her blood started to flow more freely and soak through her already soiled bandages. He could feel his demon instincts pressing against his human reason and it was getting harder to suppress. It was telling him to protect her and save her from this pain. **

**His eyes had just started to bleed crimson when he felt her start to wither and grope around as though she couldn't see and was trying to escape from unseen danger. She let out a muffled cry as she pulled her balled fists to her chest whimpering.**

**She slowly calmed under his strong arms and he could hear a whisper come from her. He could barley make it out but he thought she was calling his name. He pulled her closer and saw hurt and sorrow fill her half-lidded eyes as he watched her form her next words with much difficulty.**

"**Inu....yasha. I'm...so...sorry..".**

**He just sat there in shock as it was replaced by sudden sadness that swept over him as he kept looking down at her crumpled form that was asking for his forgiveness. **

"**Kagome....." **

**He couldn't finish his sentence as unknown tears threatened to shed. So he just pulled her closer to his chest to help relieve some of her pain and started standing to take her back inside, however at that time she suddenly collapsed limply in his arms. He froze in impulsive dread.**

**She was lying there pale and slack in his arms with her dull eyes half lidded and face drawn into a frozen pained expression. He was pulled sharply from is attempts to revive her when he heard the other's sharp alarms behind him.**

**He pulled her gently closer and protectively growled, as a familiar hated scent reached is strong senses. He let out a low growl and turned his head sharply to the dark aura that surrounded them, and then enveloped them totally. Inuyasha's eyes were only blood red narrow slits by the time _his_ dark chuckle filled the air.**

****

****

****

* * *

****

**R&R please!!!**

**Thanks & God bless!**


	6. Inner Turmoil

**A/N: Once again I want to thank all of you that reviewed and read Steps of Faith. And those of you who haven't checked it out, I really encourage you too because all my stories are like my babies ( brother punches me in the head for being stupid) I swear, I wish you could sell siblings on Ebay! Ok so this chapter in Kagome's POV. I wanted to fill some emotional gaps to show what was happening within each person's mind. This is graphic due to Kagome's current injuries and personal POV, so just a warning! I promise to try and update sooner in the future! Thanx and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Well as much as I would love to own it, and as much as I'm sure Inuyasha feels the same way, or maybe not, I swear I don't own it. So you can all go back to whatever you were doing and stop staring! I SAID STOP!! **

**

* * *

She was painfully confused as she awoke to fuzzy surroundings. She barley even registered the familiar strong arms around her as she tried to steady her breathing. She felt numb. Completely and totally numb.**

**She knew she should be dead from the lack of blood that she felt pooled around her. It was against all the laws of nature that she was still in the land of the living. However, deep in her mind, she knew why she was still alive. The exact source of her pain and anguish was what was keeping her clinging to life and still in the wonderful embrace of her half-demon. She could feel the faint tug and pull from a new power inside her and knew that was the source of her strength and why the was breathing. She felt as it tugged and pulled from some outside source, that she was stealing energy and strength from another unknown and more powerful being than herself. But how could she be doing this? She didn't know how she was doing it, but the changes that were going on and causing her suffering were manipulating her energy source and her power to live. It was like a instinct now developing inside her to feed off of the stronger energies of others close to her and heal and grow from them. Her body must have been wiped out and exhausted from the current changes her powers were going through, so they were using other's powers to help the healing process speed along. She felt like some power hungry leech.**

**However her numb and distant thoughts were suddenly cut into as pain suddenly racked her body in which caused her to jolt viciously and buck upward.**

**Trying to blindly get away from the source of her pain in an unconscious act, she leapt up and tore away from anyone around her. She was void to any thought other that escaping the overpowering torture pulsing through her currently. She clawed her chest and head as if to dig the pain out but she couldn't. She just couldn't make it go away or cease to be.**

**It felt as if it was something was burning her insides but they were somehow lit on fire and yet freezing. Her muscles were stiff and sore from the smarting and burning sensations so she staggered around blindly now that the need for running had died away. **

**She dimly caught noises of someone gasping but she couldn't think straight as the searing pain shot up from her feet into her chest and head once more. She had to get away. She needed to escape. Forgetting all reason she trusted only her "fight or flight" instincts. She couldn't scream enough to make it go away, so she just ran blindly once more groping for unseen obstacles. **

"**What's happening....to...me..." **

**She sobbed as salty tears started stinging the abrasions and nicks on her face as she tripped and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. She welcome the cold earth as it seemed to swallow her and a feeling of nothingness took her.**

**She felt the warmth of her own blood flow down her legs and side, making her now stiff sticky clothes, damp once more. She was trembling uncontrollably all over as the throbbing aches brought stinging tears to her tightly clenched eyes.**

**Her body could take no more and she gave in to the comforting ground panting. The endless dark surrounded her for what seemed like hours as she suddenly heard approaching footsteps through the blood rushing in her ears.**

**She felt a gentle yet strong pull as she was lifted into someone arms and was leaned back in a semi-prone position. Her dark vision was filled with a soft light as she tried to gaze at her comforter. She barley made out the figure, but was thankful all the same. Hope flickered through her mind as she envisioned her silver haired rescuer holding her in his strong arms.**

**She wanted for him to be closer, just his presence seemed soothing. So she summoned much of her strength to call his name, only to come out as a faint breath. She soon felt her vision start to fad even more as the pain started to increase once more, but his time from a new steady growing force she couldn't comprehend.**

**Not like she knew what the original torment was about, she thought bitterly. She felt Inuyasha's comforting presence around her and she knew he must he rocking her now. Hoping she wouldn't black out she felt sorrow fill her aching heart as she thought of her weakness and uselessness that was currently hindering _her_ Inuyasha. How could she ever call him hers if she wasn't even worthy of him? With that thought she tried to call to him but it merely came out as a soft choke as his presence began to dim away in the threat of a new dark aura.**

" **Inu....yahsa....i'm...sorry..".**

**She couldn't see his face clearly through her clouded sight, but she heard some pain in his voice as she registered the sound of her name. However the dark aura surrounded her suddenly and caused the ever-threatening darkness to swallow her as a malevolent chuckle followed her in unconsciousness.**

* * *

**R&R**

**Thanx! God Bless!!!!**


	7. The Abduction

**Author's Notes: Sorry for taking so long!! I had so much trouble with this chapter I even wanted to give up a few times!! I'm talking serious writer's block! Ok, so I hope that you liked that last chapter! I like writing other character's perspectives and I wanted the readers to understand what Kagome's going through personally and not just through outward eyes. Yeah and I also screwed up the title to that last chapter last time, sorry, but it's fixed now! I hope you enjoy. Review please and I'll love you forever!!!! (Brother yells from downstairs "Loooosser!") SOBS No one loves me! R&R please, I am but a simple leprechaun!**

**Disclaimer: Ok… so I don't own little, tiny, cute, fluffy, sweet, adorable, fuzzy, cute...oh I already said that one! Well anyways I don't own any of Inuyasha's cuteness!!! (Inuyasha: "Thank God above!" Me: "Shut it you!")**

**

* * *

**

**Inuyasha felt Kagome's breath shorten as she fell into unconsciousness. Suddenly a familiar power mixed with something unknown began to invisibly tug at his youkia and felt as if his strength was draining. He had also felt it as soon as he had first found Kagome and had just shoved the thought in the back of his mind. He just thought it was one of Sesshomaru's tricks to make him feel weaker, but no, it was different in a pure way. **

**However, unlike last time this draining sensation was increased ten fold. At that realization he felt the recent slow drawl of energy that had been slow and discreet, rapidly start to deplete him in what felt like large quantities. He looked down at the young miko in his arms and watched her haggard breathing and wondered for a brief second if she could be the source. Was she drawing from him in her time of need? Was she sucking energy she needed from him? How, and when had she learned to do this?**

**He felt a wave of sudden weakness hit him as he tried to stand protectively in front of Kagome as another ominous snigger filled the air around them once more. He wasn't sure if the source of his sudden weakness was Kagome, and if she was draining his energy was but he knew he had to protect Kagome either way. And if she needed his energy to save her then so be it. He would give it all to her if it meant her safety. **

**Inuyasha felt a mix of sudden panic at his current unknown condition. He didn't know who was around them, and he couldn't pick up any distinct scents. He had to only guess it would be his ever present nemesis Naraku, because of the mysterious power and sadistic laughing in the air. The panic abruptly turned into blind fury at toward the new threat that was aiding Kagome's suffering. **

**He heard her whimper softly behind him as Naraku's present laugh increased but with more of something kin to anticipation. He didn't even have to ask who that chuckle belonged too as seconds seemed to stretch out for hours and his intense sense of smell and demon instincts picked up the dark aura. Oh yeah, menacing chuckle, horrid stench, and dark aura…yeah that practically spelled out N-A-R-A-K-U.**

**He whipped his head around and growled as he felt the twinge of the demon's Youkia suddenly near him and too close to Kagome for his peace of mind. He turned to see that directly in front of him was the unfortunately familiar baboon suit.**

**He growled low and then took out the Tessaiga in a defense stance to put Kagome protectively out of harms way. "Naraku!" He growled half to himself to state the obvious.**

"**Well, well….I see the young miko has finally started to progress. What a lucky turn of events. I'm surprised you haven't claimed her for yourself Inuyasha." He chuckled cruelly as his head cocked to the side as if in thought. " It is as if you do not know what ails her. Well, I guess it is you loss then. What a prize indeed…..and so rare." He broke off in a lustful tone.**

**Inuyasha's breath hitched as his rage grew to new heights as he recognized tainted desire in Naraku's voice. However just as he tried to breathe and calm down and asses a strategy, Kagura suddenly appeared behind of Inuyasha and the unconscious Kagome at the edge of the greenery. **

"**Kagome!" **

**He heard the young fox kit cry as Miroku brushed him behind his leg for better protection. They were at a disadvantage with Kagome in such a dire situation and none could get here out of the way while the two demons had surrounded the half-demon and Kagome both. Inuyasha could only watch Naraku venomously and his offspring in defense so Kagome would be safe. It was obvious what they were after. And he would die a thousand blood curdling deaths before he's let them have his Kagome!**

**Inuyasha was still growling low at the threat as Naraku inched forward and nodded his head in an unknown sign. Naraku suddenly leapt up and to the left as Inuyasha suddenly felt his Youkia swell and he turned rapidly and swiped at Naraku with his massive sword. He let an enraged roar leave him as he blinding swung and missed again as Naraku swiftly dodged while landing gracefully in a adjacent tree.**

**The blood rushing in his head made it impossible for him to hear the cries of caution from his friends as he kept on in irate swipes. However as he turned and faced Naraku once more, he realized their cries and was reprimanded that swinging recklessly like that could injure Kagome or have her abducted if he didn't watch Kagura as well. He let the massive sword fall with a cluck at his side as he growled in utter frustration. With that Naraku chuckled seeing the raw anger in the Hanyou's golden orbs and unexpectedly jumped over to Kagura's side.**

**He turned sharply as he realized too late that Kagome was now in between him and the demons, lying prone and helpless. Inuyasha felt his demon blood pumping inside him and start to try and dominate his senses because of his precarious conditions. He couldn't think straight, and he knew that Naraku had the upper hand. All that was passing through the livid haze in his mind's eye was the new threat and all he could think of was the fury of Naraku's sudden infatuation with HIS Kagome! His Kagome was in trouble and he was failing to protect her. He had to do something. And it had to be NOW!**

"**Your mine! You die today Naraku!" He said in a mighty roar.**

**All his rage was put into a fast deadly swing as he transformed the Tetssaiga in the process and aiming seemingly connecting with Naraku's head. He wasn't even aware of the alarmed cries of his comrades behind him. He knew that the threat needed to be eliminated and he didn't care who stood in his way.**

**He struck his mark with precise accuracy but soon felt a great foreboding as the realization hit him a split second too late and everything seemed to turn into slow-motion. The baboon pelt fell slowly to the soft earth and Inuyasha was left staring stupidly for an instant as realization hit him and he swung around in increased panic of the whereabouts of his enemy.**

**As he swirled around seeing in a moments glance Miroku, Sango and the poised Kaede staring in shocked silence above him and that when he smelled it. The horrid stench of their fear panic mixed with Naraku's distinct scent and-**

**KAGOME….  
**

**His eyes widened at the look of pure terror in their eyes as he looked in the direction of their gaze to find the woman he loved in the arms of Kagura. As Inuyasha snapped his head up he saw Kagome being shifted to lying limply in the arms of Naraku he felt his very insides start to burn in a mix of dread and ire. He had a deja-vu of that time Kikyou was lying in Naraku's arms that night long ago over the demon mountain. He couldn't even feel his eyes briefly flash red even in the possession of his Tetssaiga as his friends watched on in helpless horror.**

**They knew they couldn't do in anything in risk of their friend's condition and health. **

"**Ah… there, there Inuyasha. There is no need to worry. I will take excellent care of the dear woman for you. I was hoping for a better challenge than a couple of brute swings with your toy sword but I don't know what I expected from a half-breed. I must be leaving now. Don't look so sad, you will be seeing your precious miko soon enough. However she might not be the same…" He broke off in an evil chuckle once more.**

**His sneering face started to dissipate as Inuyasha rushed forward in blind desperation a final attempt to claim Kagome. He couldn't let her go with him, he could fail this time. He needed her and she was hurt and needed him.**

**However as he realized he had started to chase at nothing but air and Kagura's feather was gone like a wisp of smoke he started to see red. He could no longer smell either Kagome's or Naraku's scent anywhere, that he knew had failed her. He immediately turned to chase when he felt they had gone off to as purple stripes started to kiss at his cheeks and his fangs started to elongate. However he never had a chance as a hard object connected soundly with the back of his head and he fell to the earth in a great heap. However when he didn't pass out because of his demon blood's affect on him, he heard the faint sound of Sango's cursing.**

"**That was suppose to knock him out...great Kami help us…"**

**However Kagome's pale injured face came to him in his mind's eye and that was all the sobriety he needed. He turned carefully around as though not to reveal any emotions. He knew it wasn't any of his friends faults that they couldn't had reacted in time. He was placing all the blame on himself and he knew that he was the one who had failed his potential mate.**

**He knew it was only a matter of a spit second that it had all had taken place and Miroku couldn't have used his black hole in fear of his comrade's safety, nor Sango her weapon when Kagome was in Naraku's evil clutches and in the range of danger.**

**As he turned around to face them though his senses twitched slightly and he didn't recognize the scent and Youkia till it was too late and he was flat on his face in the damp earth.**

"**Yo! Dog turd! Wheres Kago-"**

**He cut off suddenly with narrowing eyes as the group heard an angry growl come from him as he frantically sniffed the air. Trying to deplore the on coming battle as he knew Kouga would be infuriated at the knowledge that "His Woman" was taken by Naraku. Miroku knew that the argument and possible injuries at the wolf's revelation would be inevitable, so he tried to speak and explain with careless waving hand in Kouga's direction. **

"**Ah, Kouga-kun, Kagome-sama has gone away to her time and won't be back fo-"**

**But he was violently cut off when Koga sent a sharp kick in Inuyasha's stomach and whirled to face Miroku.**

"**Don't lie human! I smell Naraku's blasted scent everywhere and Kagome's is with it!" Then with that, Kouga turned and growled as Inuyasha got up with an irritated grunt ready to give the wolf-demon a taste of his sword. **

**When he got up however, he was met with a hard jab in back with wolf-demon's knee and he could barely make out Kouga from his position as he swiftly rose to his feet, drawing his sword and red flashing at the challenge. His Youkia blood was screaming for release somewhere since he had quelled it earlier. The wolf- demon just condescendingly smirked and got into a defensive stance.**

"**First though, your going to die right here, right nowhalf-breed."**

* * *

**R&R!!!! Please!!!!! Have a great Holiday!**


End file.
